Pandangan pertama
by ShinYi
Summary: Shinichi ketemu seseorang murid baru,.


**Disclaimer DC : Aoyama Gosho**  
><strong><strong>Disclaimer Jatuh cinta : 4AS<strong>  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Friendship, Romance  
>Pairing : ShinxShi<br>WARNING : typo, OOC,**

* * *

><p>Pertama kali aku melihatnya.<p>

Berdetak kencang jantungku di dada

Ingin diriku untuk mengenalnya.

Tapi hatiku tak kuat rasanya.

Shinichi Pov'

Merasakan sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Aku pun terbangun, dan merapihkan tempat tidurku. Ketika aku melirik jam yang ada di kamarku waktu menunjukan jam 7.45 itu artinya tinggal 15 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi. Dengan secepat kilat aku menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim panas. Aku pun turun dari kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua dan melihat Ayah sedang santai minum kopi sambil membaca koran.

" Hei Shinichi kau kesiangan lagi yah ." ucap Ayah sambil minum kopi. ' udah tau kesiangan kenapa gak di bangunin sih.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Salah mu sendiri kenapa kemarin terus nonton sepak bola sampai larut malam." Sepertinya dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Iya, iya aku tau sudah yah. Aku berangkat dulu ." ucapku menjawab kata-kata Ayah.

"Shinichi tidak sarapan dulu ?" kali ini Ibu yang berkata dari dapur.

"Maaf bu aku buru-buru." Aku pun mengambil motorku dan berangkat menuju sekolah. Tepat 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi aku sudah sampai. Saat aku berlari di koridor sekolah aku menabrak seorang perempuan. Perempuan tersebut terjatuh dan buku-buku yang dia bawa jatuh berserakan. "Maaf aku tak sengaja." Ucap ku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Iya gak apa-apa kok." Ucapnya sambil menerima uluran tangan ku. Ku lihat gadis ini rambutnya pendek berwana coklat tubuhnya langsing semampai, alangkah sempurnanya dia.

"Hei kau kenapa kok diam saja ?" ucapnya menyadarkan aku dari lamunan ku.

"Oh, maaf biar ku bantu." Aku pun membantunya mengambil bukunya yang tadi sempat terjatuh, secara tidak sengaja aku menyentuh tangannya di atas buku yang hendak dia ambil. Alangkah halusnya tangan tersebut dan tanpa sadar jantungku berdetak kencang. Ku lihat mukanya bersemu merah. Aku pun sadar dan berkata

" Ah maaf aku tak sengaja." Dia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum duh manisnya. Hingga terdengar suara bel berbunyi aku pun sadar dan berlari menuju kelas.

"Sudah yah aku buru-buru ." ucap ku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Aku pun masuk ke kelas 'untung saja gurunya belum masuk.' Ucap ku dalam hati merasa lega.

"Pagi Shinichi ." Sapa Ran,

" Tepat waktu kau Kudo ku kira kau akan terlambat." Ucap Sonoko teman sebangku Ran.

"Iya selamat pagi juga Ran." Ucap ku membalas sapaan Ran. Aku pun duduk di bangku ku yang terletak di pojok kelas di samping jendela. 'Huh siapa sih dia bikin penasaran saja, bodohnya aku kenapa tidak ku tanya namanya.' Ucapku dalam hati

Kedua kali aku memandangnya.

Semakin cepat detak jantung ku di buatnya.

Entah apakah yang sedang ku rasa.

Kini hatiku semakin berbunga-bunga.

Normal Pov'

Separti biasa pelajaran yang di jelaskan dapat dengan mudah Shinichi mengerti sampai ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kelas. Bu guru Sato pun menghampiri pintu tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya Shinichi melihat seseorang yang masuk itu adalah gadis yang ia tabrak barusan. Dia pun berjalan dan memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak sepertinya kalian kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan nama mu."ucap bu Sato padak gadis itu.

" Hai semuanya aku Shiho Miyano." Ucap Shiho ramah sambil tersenyum, semua laki-laki terpana melihatnya.

"Aku baru pindah dari Amerika salam kenal." Lanjutnya.

"Silahkan Miyano san, kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong di samping Shinichi." Ucap Bu guru sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di samping Shinichi. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri bangku Shinichi.

" Hai ketemu lagi, maaf yah atas yang tadi." Ucap Shinichi.

"Iya sudah ku maafkan kok." Balasnya.

"Oh yah perkenalkan nama ku Shinichi Kudo," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Shiho Miyano." Ucap Shiho sambil menjabat tangan Shinichi.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Miyano san."

"iya aku juga Kudo kun." Balas Shiho. Setelah berkenalan mereka pun belajar seperti biasa. Tak lama kemudian bel istirahatpun terdengar. Ran dan Sonoko langsung menghampiri bangku Shinichi dan Shiho.

"hai Miyano san, perkenalkan namaku Ran Mouri dan di sebelah ku ini Sonoko Shuzuki." Ucap Ran memperkenalkan diri.

"Iya salam kenal Mouri san, Suzuki san." Kata Shiho membalas sapaan Ran.

"panggil saja aku Ran," "dan aku Sonoko ." ucap Ran dan Sonoko bergantian.

"Oh kalo gitu kalian boleh memanggil ku Shiho saja." Ucap Siho tersenyum, mereka pun cepat akrab dan mengobrol. Shinichi yang berada di samping Shiho terus saja ngeliatin Shiho baginya dia adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Krukkk…" suara perut Shinichi menyadarkannya dari aktifitasnya.

"Eh, kau berum sarapan yah? Tuh perutmu sudah mulai protes." Goda Sonoko.

"kau ini kenapa sih sering lupa sarapan terus." Lanjutnya.

" Sudahlah Sonoko, aku bawa makanan kok Shinichi tunggu sebentar.

" Ucap Ran sambil mengambil makanan yang ada di tasnya.

"Tidak usah Ran itu kan makan siang kamu." Balas Shinichi.

"Ini kau laparkan Shinichi ?" ucap Shiho sambil memberikan Sandwicenya pada Shinichi.

"Eh bukanya itu makan siang kamu ?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sudahlah ambil saja aku tidak lapar kok." Jawab Shiho.

"Terima kasih yah Shiho." Ucap Shinichi sambil mengambil dan memakan sandwicenya Shiho.

" Em, enak kau pandai masak yah Shiho." Puji Shinichi.

"iya tipe perempuan idaman kamu kan ?" goda Sonoko.

" Iya." Jawab Shinichi tidak sadar. "Apa?"

"dah kami pergi dulu." Ucap Sonoko sambil menarik Ran ke luar kelas.

"Maaf yah Shiho dia memang suka beritu." Ucap Shinichi.

"OH, iya tidak apa-apa." Ucap Shiho dengan muka sedikit merah.

"Mereka pergi ke mana ?" ucap Shiho berusaha menormalkan wajahnya.

"Biasa palingan mereka menemui pacarnya masing-masing." Jawab Shinichi.

"Oh." Balas Shiho.

Aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama.

Sungguh jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya.

Aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama.

Kini hatiku berbunga-bunga.

Shiho pov'

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi menandakan waktunya aku untuk pulang. Aku pulang sendirian karena Ran dan Sonoko pulang bersama-sama pacarnya masing-masingsedangkan Shinichi aku tak tau dia kemana. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama ku dengan Shinichi 'Kenapa sih aku jadi sering teringat dia, apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama ?'tanya ku pada diriku sendiri. Sesampai di jalan aku aku biasa menunggu bis di halte tempat pemberhentian bis yang biasa aku gunakan untuk pulang. Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di sana, sampai aku mendengar suara motor yang tengah berhenti di dekat ku dan aku pun menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki yang tengah turun dan menghampiriku sambil membuka helmnya.

"Hai Shiho sedang nunggu bis yah ?" ucapnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau Shinichi, iya aku sedang menunggu bis." Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Shinichi.

"kau ini kemana saja sih? Tadikan aku mau ambil motor dulu kok kamu sudah ninggalin aku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Maaf ku kira kamu ada urusan dulu." Jawabku.

"Ya sudah ayo naik biar ku antar kau pulang." Ajaknya padaku.

"I… Iya aku mau." Ucap ku sambil mendekat menaiki motornya.

"Pegangan yang erat yah." Perintahnya padaku.

"Em." Aku pun mengangguk dan memeluknya. Alangkah terkejutnya aku ternyata Shinichi menjalankan motornya sangat kencang aku pun memeliknya lebih erat lagi.

"Shinichi pelan-pelan dikit kenapa?" ucapku setengah berteriak pada Shinichi.

"Maaf- maaf abis sudah kebiasaan sih." Ucapnya.

"Oh yah dimana rumah mu Shiho?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu tau rumah profesor Agasa ?"

"Iya, aku tau emangnya kenapa?." Ia balik nanya.

" Ya disanalah aku tinggal." Ucap ku sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian kamu pun sampai.

"Shinichi mau mampir dulu?" tawarku.

"Tidak usah lain kali aja, aku masih ada urusan."

"Oh, terima kasih yah sudah mau nganterin." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

" Iya sama-sama anggap saja sebagai pengganti sandwice mu, masak lagi yah yang enak, dah " ucapnya sambil menjauh pergi menggunakan motornya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan." Aku pun masuk ke rumah dan menemukan profesor tengah membuat sesuatu. "Kau sudah pulang Shiho?" tanyanya padaku.

"Iya ayah aku baru saja pulang." Ucapku pada profesor yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayah kandungku. "Bagaimana hari pertama mu di skolah menyenangkan ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya sangat menyenangkan." Akupun menceritakan pada profesor hari pertamaku di skolah dan ternyata profesor juga mengenal Shinichi secara baik.

Setiap kali aku mendangnya.

Semakin cepat detak jantung ku di buatnya.

Entah apakah yang sedang ku rasa.

Kini hatiku sedang berbunga-bunga.

Normal Pov'

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak Shinichi bertemu dengan Shiho. Kini hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Setiap hari Shinichi mengantar jemput Shiho, semenjak hadirnya Shiho. Shinichi jadi tidak pernah lagi telat ke sekolah, samapi suatu hari di kelas waktu istirahat.

"Hai Shiho besokkan libur , apa kamu ada acara ?" Tanya Shinichi malu-malu.

"Em, sepertinya tidak emangnya kenapa?" jawab Shiho.

"Bagaimana kalo kita main ke Tropical Land seru kok." Ucap Shinichi.

"Bagaimana yah? Oke deh aku mau." Balas Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"kalo gitu, besok jam 10 aku ke rumah kamu." Ucap Shinichi.

"Ya aku tunggu, jangantelat yah."

"tenang saja gak bakalan telat kok." Balas Shinichi.

Esok pun tiba hari di mana Shinichi mengajak Shiho jalan.

"Kau sudah siap ." Tanya Shinichi sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Em." Shiho pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Semua wahana permainan mereka naiki, terutama loler koster wahana yang paling menyenangkan bagi Shinichi karena Shiho terus memeluknya di wahana tersebut.

"Sudah selesai kok, buka saja mata mu." Ucap Shinichi.

"Oh maaf yah dari tadi sangat menyeramkan bgiku makanya ku memeluk mu terus." Balas Shiho.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalo kita makan dulu ?" ajak Shinichi.

"Iya aku juga lapar ayo." Mereka pun pergi ke salah satu restoran dan makan di sana.

Aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama.

Sungguh jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya.

Aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama.

Kini hatiku berbunga-bunga.

Shinichi POV'

Setelah makan aku coba ajak Shiho untuk menonton film di bioskop yang ada di Tropical Land.

"Shiho bagaimana kalo habis ini kita nonton ?" ajak ku padanya,

"Emangnya ad film apa ?" tanyanya balik.

"Film horror Seru kok." Jawab ku. "Em oke dehcuma film ini aku gak bakalan takut." Ucapnya mantap. Sesampainya di bioskop kami pun duduk di tempat yang seterategis, sesuai dugaan ku film ini member ku banyak anugrah karena berkali kali Shiho memeluk ku lagi.

"Uh serem banget filmnya tadi." Gerutu Shiho kesal.

"Iya sih tapi menyenangkan."balas ku.

"Eh." Kulihat muka Shiho memerah sepertinya dia sadar bahwa dari tadi dia memeluk k uterus.

"Ayo kok diam saja." Ucap ku.

"Iya tunggu, mau kemana lagi sih." Tanya Shiho.

"Bagimana kalo kita main tembak boneka itu." Ucap ku sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat bermain. "Tapikan aku tidak bias nembak."

"Tenang saja nanti aku ajarin." Kami berdua mendatangi kios tersebut. Aku mengajarkan Shiho menembak jarak kami sangat dekat sekarang ini aku dapat merasakan bahwa wajah Shiho memerah lagi, dan

"Hore kena." Ucapnya girang. Kami memenangkan sebuah boneka beruang yang lucu. Untuk mengakhiri jalan-jalan ini atau kencan ini menurut ku. Aku mengajaknya naik kincir, saat dia atas

"Wah indahnya pemandangan disini." Ucap Shiho terkagum-kagum.

"Iya seindah diri mu." Ucap ku pelan. "Apa yang barusan kamu katakan Shinichi ?" belum sepat aku menjawab kincir ini berhenti berputar dengan posisi kami di tempat yang paling atas.

"Maaf pada para pengunjung harap tenang kincir mengalami sedikit gangguan." Jelas petugas.

"Uh sebal kenapa kita harus terjebak disini sih?" ucap Shiho. Sepertinya inilah saat nya.

"tenang sajakan ada aku." Ucap ku menenangkannya "Hei Shiho sejak awal aku melihat mu jantungku serasa berdetak kencang, setelah mengenal mu hati ku serasa berbunga-bunga, dan …"

" Dan apa ?"

"Maukah kamu jadi pacar ku." Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga mungkin saat ini muka ku sudah merah. "Maaf yah Shinichi aku, tidak bias menolak mu." Ucapnya

"Maksud mu?" ucapku bingung dan tanpa aku sadari dia langsung memeluk ku dan mencium bibir ku. "Iya aku mau." Aku merasa sangat senang dan aku pun mencium bibirnya kembali, dan suara ledakan kembang api mulai terdengar serta menjadi back ground hari jadian ku dengan Shiho.

AR


End file.
